Love through the void
by HaruNights
Summary: Malzahar was born with the gift of "sight" And as a result he became a "Creature of the void" but what if he had to give up more then just his humanity? what if there was something else he left behind? (I understand he isnt interested in anything but the void but this manner of speech i believe would fit him) (OCxMalzahar Oneshot!)


He had set off, into the night. The desert's night was just as day, even so he wouldn't bring supplies. The voices in his head, he had finally given into. Somewhere in his mind he could hear the voice once beckoning and absolutely maddening, now it laughs at its victory.

He cared not for what he was giving up.

His humanity?

Unneeded.

His morality?

Unnecessary

He was being given a new life. What happened to him, it didn't matter. Not anymore.

There was something, though. He thought. _Someone_… no… it doesn't matter. Not anymore. Not to the void, nor to the voice he bows too. Not even… to him.

/

"You seem lonely" The creature taunted, laughing.

"Shut it Kha Zix." Malzahar growled from his seat upon a broken pillar, his voidling hissing at his side.

"someone's moody today. Even more than usual." Kha Zix replied his laughter dying off into a chuckle.

The two void walkers turned towards the door way, foot steps echoed through the halls of the ruins. A lone figure soon walked through the light and into the darkness of the room.

"Creatures of the void I assume?" The figure asked in a feminine voice. Her posture and tone were defiant. They could tell she was ready for a fight.

"What gave it away? Was it the wings? Or the glowing eyes?" Kha Zix asked half hissing and laughing.

Malzahar studied the figure. For some reason, she was … familiar, yet she reminded him of no one.

The girl glared at them and wouldn't release her intimidating aura. "You will answer the question I pose to you." She said harshly.

"And what response would you be looking for from _us_ human?" Kha Zix asked sneering at the woman.

"Something that will spare your lives, creature." She growled at him, at her side brandished wicked swords.

Kha Zix began laughing. "What spite, akin to someone I know." He turned to Malzahar knowingly, "What say you? Shall we put this _human_ in her place?"

Malzahar ignored him, his eyes still fixated onto the woman. "What is your question?" he asked as her gaze changed from the voidreaver to him.

"I am searching for someone… he is my love." She began. "Once 3 years ago, he came to the void, following the voices as he could no longer tolerate them." Her voice almost broke and it felt like she was about to cry.

"He disappeared. And I wish to find him, or at the least know where he is." She finished voice once again taking a defiant and fiery undertone.

"And what will you do once you have found him?" Malzahar asked, intrigued by this.

"Join him, for he can no longer rejoin me… not amongst the world." She replied after a pause.

"You would give up your mortality to follow a man?" He asked curious as to her answer. "You would willingly serve the void?"

She glared at him, "I would give up my very _life_ to see him again."

Malzahar turned to Kha Zix who was amused by this woman's courage or perhaps her stupidity.

"Leave us." He commanded to the creature, who turned his head towards him once more.

Kha zix feigned hurt. "You choose to speak with me now but all you have to say is "Leave"?"

Malzahar glared at him, blue eyes glowing with anger leaving no room for compromise for the void reaver.

Kha Zix sighed "Waste of good prey." Half growling but he left in the end, jumping through the windows of the ruins with great power. Malzahar turned his attention to the woman, who had relaxed a little after Kha zix's leave.

"What is his name?" Malzahar inquired.

She paused shifting from foot to foot. "His name is… Malzahar."

The room grew silent and the only sound came from the voidlings slight hisses. Malzahar _had_ known this woman.

"is something wrong?" the woman asked carefully.

"N-no. It is nothing." Malzahar replied, pushing the thought away. He paused.

"I know this man you speak of." He finally said.

The woman seemed to be relieved. "Do you know his whereabouts?" She inquired.

"No. Im afraid not. But I understand he is well." Malzahar replied without thinking.

"After 3 years. He is still well." The woman replied almost to herself.

The woman turned her head up to him once more. "I wish to ask a favor from you, Void walker, in exchange I will give you anything you wish, aside from my life."

"What is the favor?" Malzahar asked.

She began to take something off her neck.

"This." She gestured to the necklace now in her hands. "I wish for this to be in his hands once more."

Malzahar stood and walked towards her, "Very well. I will do so." He replied taking the necklace.

"And in return?" She inquired.

"… Close your eyes." Malzahar commanded.

She did so and as she did, he removed his mask and leaned in. He kissed her, briefly just enough for their lips to meet. Her eyes flew open as he was backing off, necklace in hand.

"That face… I will remember it… Goodbye… my love…" Malzahar soon vanished through a rip in the air, back to the void. She wanted to follow him, but something kept her down, suppressing her. Soon the ruins were once again filled with her foot steps echoing to the outside. As the light bathed her they made visible the tears streaming down her cheeks.


End file.
